


Distance

by hirusen



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cell Phones, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dehydration, Family Fluff, Feeling sick, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gentleness, Kissing, Language, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Pheromones, Phone Calls, Protectiveness, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Separation Anxiety, Sleep Deprivation, Stress Relief, The Mindscape, a/b/o au, loss of appetite, mate bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Virgil wanted to kill his boss for sending him out of state, especially since he knew he was freshly bonded.





	Distance

Dolos nearly kicked down Virgil's door when he heard Roman's frantic whimpers, seeing him thrashing around in his sleep. "Roman? Roman!" He called as he shook his shoulder to wake him up, the Omega yelling loudly, his hands trying to claw at Dolos's face. "Hey, hey, hey. Sh, sh." He cooed as he easily caught his hands, letting out calming pheromones to try and calm Roman. "D-Deceit?" He managed when he stopped trying to break free of the Alpha's hands, his eyes swimming with tears as they kept falling down his face. "Dolos!" He cried as he pushed forward, the Dark Side letting his hands go so he could wrap them around his chest, Dolos nearly crushing Roman against his body.

Deceit wanted to murder Virgil's boss. The asshole had sent Virgil out of state for a company meeting, even though Virgil had explicitly told him that he can't be sent out of state because he was newly bonded. Clearly, the fucker didn't care and sent him anyway. Virgil made phone calls as often as he could so Roman could hear his voice, but he was only allowed to use the company phone for family matters for only 30 minutes, which was never enough fucking time.

It was pure torture for Roman, however.

Having recently gotten through his heat and having been bonded for the first time ever in his life, he was in constant pain when he couldn't hear Virgil's voice; it was the only reprieve he had most days. The rest of the time? Logan, Patton, Thomas, and Dolos were having to fight with Roman to get him to eat or drink anything. Sadly, nothing they ever managed to get him to swallow stayed down, Roman running to the bathroom every 10 minutes or so when they tried to get him to eat a small meal, and him almost instantly throwing up any liquids they gave him.

Clearly, it wasn't any better at night. He suffered from constant nightmares, Dolos having to come into Virgil's room where Roman now slept to calm him down because the first and only time Patton tried to, his face, neck, chest, and arms looked like a cheese grater got to it before he managed to calm Roman down. This poor man needed food, water, and a decent night's sleep, but they were all gonna be screwed six ways to Sunday before that happened. Dolos grabbed the hoodie that Virgil wore the most (and thankfully left behind) and put it on Roman, scooping him up into his arms before walking out of the Omega's Alpha's room.

Like he thought, Roman keened and whined, reaching out for the room, wiggling against Dolos to try and escape him. "I know, pup. I know." Deceit cooed as he walked downstairs, not surprised to see the three Betas in the commons, wide awake. "You wanna let Patton hold you for a little bit?" He softly asked, using the same tone he would for a scared child, and Roman nodded after a minute, letting the lone Alpha in the house set him down. Patton pulled him in close, pressing him against his body, letting Roman scent him as he rocked him and hushed gentle sounds to him.

Dolos went into the kitchen, sighing deeply. "I think I know what this is." Logan spoke, earning a grateful noise from Deceit. "And that is?" "Separation anxiety." Dolos felt like he just got slapped. Of course that's what this was! Why the fuck had that not come to his thoughts before? "Is there anything we can do to ease it?" Logan shook his head. "I've checked and even Patton's asked one of his co-workers who specialize in helping children with the disorder, but the only thing we can do is reassure him that everything will be okay. That Virgil is safe and that he'll be home soon." Dolos knew that other look that crossed Logan's eyes. "Lo, I don't care that you are the best jack-of-all-trades lawyer, you are  **not** going to make Virgil's boss part of a scandal." Logan groaned softly. "I'll let you make him  **be** the scandal."

The remark caused Logan to let out a mischievously gleeful bark. "Really?" "Just don't let it trace back to you." Dolos commented, normally telling Logan that he couldn't but fuck if he didn't want this asshole to just eat dirt off the concrete. "Don't enable him, Deceit." Thomas stated, not knowing what they were talking about, but not needing to since he knew what Logan's evil little laugh meant. "...You're no fun, Thomas." Logan replied, grabbing a bottle of water and a plastic bowl. He wanted Roman to try and drink some water, but with how late is was, it was unlikely that they'd get a call from Virgil so that Roman could actually hold it down. Which meant he needed the bowl so Roman had something to vomit into.

Dolos was about to join them when he felt his cell phone vibrate.  _Really? My work is calling me now?_ Deceit had told his boss when he was hired on that he was available to be called in should someone not show up, but damn it this wasn't the time for his co-workers to be asses. When he saw who was calling however, he was ecstatic and knew someone else would be too. "Logan, wait." He paused in handing Roman the bottle of water, confused on why Dolos had his cell out, until he answered the call and put it on speaker phone.

 _"Deceit?_ _"_ It was Virgil.

"Alpha?!" Roman called, so relieved to hear his mate's voice.  _"My sweet little Omega! Oh, baby what are you doing up?"_ "He had a nightmare." Dolos explained as Logan handed Roman the water.  _"Have you been drinking water, baby?"_ Roman whined. "I-I've tried, but..." Virgil heard as Roman started to cry, his heart twisting in as much pain as his body felt. Being separated from Roman was agony, but he had no idea just how bad it was gonna be for Roman. Virgil had trouble keeping anything other than water down, and he had to make sure that any food he ate was bland in flavor or else it would be thrown up. "I-I've tried to, b-but I keep throwing it up..!" He sobbed.  _"Do you have some water now?"_ He hummed and Dolos heard that Virgil's voice changed, most likely his pheromones offering Roman comfort even through he couldn't smell him.  _"Can you try drinking some water while I'm on the phone, Ro?"_ "I'll...I'll try." He uncapped it, Patton holding the bowl under his head, ready to comfort him if his body rejected the water, and Roman swallowed down a mouthful.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

"He's...He's holding it down!" Thomas spoke and the others moved quick. Deceit handed his cell to Roman, letting him talk to his Alpha while he helped Thomas and Logan fix up a small, usually gentle meal for Roman when his stomach's upset.  _"Dolos?"_ "I'm still here."  _"Tell me what's been going on with him. I want to know just how much I need to beat my boss's fucking face in."_ Virgil growled and Roman whimpered in comfort, loving just how possessive and protective Virgil was of him even though he wasn't there for him to hold and scent and comfort.

"He's been having extreme trouble holding down any liquids we give him as well as any food we feed him. He's been having nightmares any time he falls asleep."  _"...How are all of you fairing?"_ "Saying that we  _aren't_ a little sleep deprived is an understatement and total lie." Roman sobbed softly at Dolos's words, but Virgil reassured him that everything was okay. "How much longer until you get back?" Patton asked as he eased Roman to laying against him more, stretching out his legs so Logan could set the tray that had Roman's meal onto the couch.  _"Four more days. I've already argued with my boss enough for him to book me an earlier flight, so I'll be home before noon Thursday."_ Roman keened softly at the news, more tears falling down his face.

He just felt so  _relieved_ right now; the pain that had been consuming his body vanishing the second he heard Virgil's voice, the dryness in his throat was fading as he drank more water, draining the bottle quickly, Logan getting him another one. His stomach turned a little at the sight of food and he whimpered.  _"Hey, hey. It's okay. Did they give you something to eat?"_ "Y-Yeah, but I'm scared."  _"Why?"_ "B-Because I might throw it up..!" He sobbed, Patton hushed little gentle noises to him while Dolos's pheromones sent out more comforting and calming smells, doing what he can as the lone Alpha to reassure the family Omega.

 _"Can you try to take a few bites for me?"_ Roman whimpered, but nodded his head, not caring that Virgil couldn't see it. "He'll try." Logan relayed as Roman took the spoon and scooped up a bite of the apple sauce, letting his lips close around it and pulling it into his mouth, swallowing a second later. Virgil got worried when he didn't hear Roman take another bite after two minutes had passed.  _"What's going on?"_ "He's only managed to hold food down for ten minutes before he was running to the bathroom. I can tell he doesn't want to let you down, but he also doesn't want to risk eating anymore until he knows for sure that he won't need the bowl that Patton has." Dolos stated, all of them waiting as Roman kept his balled fist against his mouth, face scrunched up in fear.

Two minutes were left before they knew whether or not Roman would be able to finally eat something. At the passing of a total of eleven minutes, the whole group let out a breath of relief as Roman started to slowly eat the food given to him.  _"That's my good boy. I knew you could do it."_ Virgil praised and, despite everything, Roman felt himself get a little hard. "Want a little more water?" Logan asked, but Roman shook his head, finally feeling full and no longer thirsty.  _"Are you cuddled up with Patton?"_ Virgil asked, hearing as the named man giggled. "Yeah, he is."  _"Ro, would it be okay if you cuddled up with Dolos?"_ Roman nodded his head, Virgil hearing as people shifted around, Roman hopefully settling against the other Alpha.

 _"I want you to close your eyes and relax."_ "B-But--"  _"Sh, sh, sh. Don't worry. I'll still be on the phone, I promise."_ "But, you need sleep too!" Roman complained and Virgil laughed. They heard as fabric moved on his end, him shifting around until he settled.  _"And I will. I'll be on the line until you fall asleep baby, I won't hang up until I have to."_ Virgil's words drained all of the stress that had been woven into Roman's scent, Dolos shifting his pheromones to more calm ones, helping lull Roman into sleep. The poor thing was out within 20 minutes, body completely relaxed against Dolos's. "God, I realize that he hasn't been getting that much sleep, but for him to be this deeply asleep in such a short time..." Logan spoke and they heard Virgil yawn faintly.

 _"Makes sense to me; I've been running about a total of 17 hours of sleep."_ "For over 6 days?!" Logan sharply accused, hearing as both Virgil lightly growled and Roman whimpered at the anger towards his Alpha.  _"Hey, when you and Patton finally get mated together and **you're** out of state for what feels like a few weeks for a job, you'll get to see just how fun this is."_ Virgil complained, his voice growing more distant. "We are not--" Logan started, but Patton placed a few fingers against his lips. "I've made sure it was subtle, but Logan and I have already mated. Trust me, we know exactly what kind of pain  _you're_ going through, Virgil; we just didn't expect it to be so bad for Roman." "...And how the hell have you two kept the fact that you're bonded a secret?" Thomas asked. "Kiddo, I know you've scented both of us in the past; you commented how much we kinda smelt like each other.  _We_ didn't deny it, but none of you made the connection." Patton countered and Thomas quickly admitted defeat.

Patton wasn't wrong, about either thing.  _"Well that's good news, because how long does this kind of fucking pain last?"_ Virgil nearly growled, not enjoying being so far away from Roman. "About a month or two months given how long you two have been together before you were bonded. But, given the fact that you and Roman bonded during his very first heat, you'll be looking at two months--in total--of this kind of pain."  _"In total?!"_ "Patton and I still have about three weeks of this kind of pain ourselves." Logan stated, his hand taking Patton's.

"So...are Dolos and I the only ones who don't have a mate bond?" Thomas asked and Dolos hummed in agreement. "Yes. But, don't you dare think that I'll put you through that kind of pain, Thomas. Besides, we're only letting you be bonded to your boyfriend; none of us will claim you." Thomas, while he still whined, smiled to the others. He always knew they'd always look out for him, no matter what. "...Virgil?" Dolos asked after a long period of silence, but they were only greeted by his soft breathing. Roman wiggled a little bit towards the phone that had been moved onto the coffee table and Deceit reached over, pulling the table closer so Roman didn't have to strain his hearing to listen to Virgil sleeping. There was a couple of light laughs before the others got settled on the couch; Thomas, Logan, and Patton took the other part of the sectional couch, Thomas being sandwiched between Logan and Patton with his head tucked under Logan's neck.

Dolos grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and tossed it to them, Logan offering him his silent thanks as he draped it over them, settling down for the night after he pulled off both his and Patton's glasses. He reached his hand out and conjured another blanket, covering Roman with it and felt as he nuzzled closer to him, his hand grabbing a fistful of the blanket and tucking it closer to his face; Deceit had made sure that the blanket smelt like Virgil. He tipped his head down and pressed a soft kiss to Roman's forehead. "Goodnight, our sweet Prince." He hushed before he too relaxed and drifted off.


End file.
